A growing number of agents have been shown to enhance the activity of certain chemotherapy drugs or to reverse drug resistance. Prochlorperazine (Compazine) a commonly used anti-emetic has been shown to be one of the most effective of these modulators. In a previous study, prochlorperazine (PCZ) was given as a two hr infusion following an injection of doxorubicin (adriamycin). This was found to be safe and effective in several patients with documented drug resistance. There is evidence that infusional DOX therapy may be more effective than a rapid